What's one more Sin?
by Amira Devant
Summary: Demon's are born to damnation. So what's one more sin in a pile of misdeeds? Occ-ish. Lemon. Eclipse/Raenef


Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diaries. But if I did….

Notes: After the 7th book.

Pairings: Eclipse/Raenef.

Summary: Demon's are born into damnation. So what's another sin in the huge pile of misdeeds? OC-ish. R/E. lemon…I think.

* * *

**What's another sin?**

Ecilpse's PoV.

Demon. Born to rot in the flaming pits of hell. Born to damnation. I've grown to accept that. I've lived a life of sin, and by the holy books, I will be punished for it. My hands are stained with the blood of innocents and angels. But before I go, I will give them hell.

Then I met him. The new Lord Raenef. My new Lord. At first his childlike innocents caught my curiosity and despite myself; I was drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame, I followed. My liege of 14.

I watched him and protected him from the darkest shadows at all time. I learnt my lesson after he ran away the first time. I taught him his heritage. Hours spent together and I felt drawn to a sinful act I had yet to commit.

So now I gaze at my Lord, a full Demon Lord with the power to back it up. After the fiasco of Lord Raenef IV and the memory loss, I still watch him. Protect him from the shadows. He's 15 now, and I'm just deeper in my sin.

His blond hair is like the sun, pure and soft, picked up by the passing breeze. Lips of sin, luscious and taunting, as he bites it absentmindedly as he concentrates on his book. The sun caresses his skin in a way I dream of. Soft and glowing. I watch him from the shadows as he reads in his gardens.

It still surprises me sometime that someone of his innocents and purity could be a demon. Yet he's proved it again and again. And I can still swear that his beauty is that of angels.

He looks up from his book to observe some birds that just landed in front of him. His lips curve to a smile that reaches those damned eyes. It was his eyes that made me fall. Blue like the eyes; innocent, pure, breathe taking. Everything I'm not as I hide in the shadows watching.

The sun is setting now and I know my Lord will come inside. If he does not I will call for him. I do not need to. I make my presence known as he enters his palace. I smile in greeting; not letting a hint that I've watched him the whole day. He smiles back and I fall again.

Dinner is a quiet affair seeing as the page and the idiot have left. I know he misses them. His eyes tell it all. Damn those eyes.

I watch and wait till he's gone to sleep. I will always be his protector. The moonlight mocks me as it shines on him threw a window. Taunting the unobtainable. His breaths are even suggesting he is asleep. I cannot help myself. I am a demon and I have sinned.

I approach the bed and take a seat on the edge. It sinks below my weight I wait to observe his reaction; he merely murmurs and slides deeper under the blankets. I smile softly as blood red eyes gaze upon him. I raise I hand and soft trail one finger down the side of his face. In the moonlight it looks like porcelain, delicate.

My finger traces his lips and he sighs. One reaction and I feel the result in my body. Flushed. Hot. I haven't felt like this for years before he came into my world. Temptation I cannot resist. What's another sin on my long list?

I bend down, our noses almost touching. My eyes flutter close. My lips brush his softly, gently. Soft just like I imagined; like I fantasized. I had fallen in love with a mere child. I open my eyes and perhaps what they say is right. That madness and love is the same thing. Before I can stop myself I'm whispering to him.

"I love you though I should not…"

I turn away. Cursing my moment of weakness; of shame. I stand to leave but a small hand grabs my arm. His voice filters the room and I stand shocked, embarrassed.

"Says who, Eclipse?" The words pound into my thoughts and I'm forced to stay. To answer the questions and my action. He was awake…

He asks again. Eyes looking at my resolutely. I turn and answer. My own eyes lock with his.

"Says what, milord?" I ask, reading his eyes. No matter what, he could never hide his emotions in them. I see a maelstrom of emotions. Confusion, frustration, hope and something…. else.

He merely glares at me and yanks my arm, none too gently, so I'm seated next to him. His other hand is raised and touches my cheek. I almost close my eyes to relish in the soft touch.

"Who says it's wrong to love me if I feel the same?"

I world tilts on it's head. I stare at him and only find truth in his eyes. He cannot love me back… He slowly traces my lips, like I did not moments before. His fingers leaving a burning trail on my skin. He then places a soft kiss on my lips. My defenses were cracking.

"Raenef," I whisper against his lips, "we cannot... You don't…"

Still leaning up against me, I cannot help but place my arms on his waist to steady him. His eyes mean mime, determination shining through.

"I do. I love you too, Eclipse. And we can," he whispers back. His hands grasp around my neck, tangling in my long hair.

"You are but a child…" I try to make him understand.

"And it's my choice." With that he leans forward again and kisses me. His lips moving in sinful ways against mine as I close my eyes. The sensations ripple through my body. Pulling me down against him on the bed. "Will you not have me?"

I am a demon. And demons sin. I look at this fallen angel and smile. The dam has broken. I clash my lips against his, pinning him to the bed. My tongue traces his lips and he gasps. I almost smirk. Despite been confident, he was inexperienced.

My tongue slides inside his mouth. And we battle for dominance, tasting each other all the while. I hear his moan in the haze and I feel the blood rush downwards. The kiss breaks, both of us are panting. But it's those damn eyes that draw me in again.

Blue darkened with lust; reflecting want and need. I lift my body slightly shoving away the covers, hands pushing his nightclothes up in search for skin. I attack his throat, biting, nibbling a trail from the base to his ear.

His hands are busy at work, pushing the robe off my shoulders, scraping the skin as his moans at my actions. I lick his ear resulting in a delightful shiver of his body. but I can't help but ask, "Are you sure?"

Normal PoV

Raenef was lost in the haze of sensations. His skin was on fire everywhere he was touched. His head was thrown back at what the older man was doing to him. Upon hearing the question he smile wickedly. His hands caught the dark hair of his…well lover… and pulled his down into a burning kiss. Releasing the hair, he pushed the robe down to Eclipse's waist.

The kiss continued, hot and passionately, trying to place pent up frustration into it. Eclipse's skilled hands took off Raenef's clothes in short time as Raenef's feet pushed the robe off his lover.

In the moonlight they stopped, panting. But their gazes drank the other's form. Young skin against toughed muscles. This time the kiss was soft, gently. Sweet, much like the first had been. The kiss trailed down Raenef's throat and downwards. The older man's sinful hands tailing up his legs, tracing the inner thigh of his young lover. The shivers coursed through both of them, eliciting moans of pleasure.

Inexperienced hands of Raenef explored the hard plains of his lover's chest, experimenting, he scraping lightly over hardened nubs.

"Raenef," Eclipse could all but moan against his lover's skin as he kissed his way to the young man's erection. It was already hard, begging for attention.

Lightly, Eclipse traced his tongue down the length, occasionally scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin.

"Eclipse!" Raenef practically screamed as his took the whole length into his mouth. And he sucked, bobbing his head in rhythm. Closing his eyes as he listened to the sounds his love was making. Feeling them reverberate in his own body, his own length hardened even more if it were possible.

Raenef's hands caught the black hair of his lover, digging in. He could not believe the pleasure running through his veins. Screaming as he came into Eclipse's mouth, he sunk into the bed.

Swallowing the bittersweet cum, Eclipse kissed Raenef softly Raenef tasting himself in his love's mouth. It was arousing to say the least. Raenef moaned into Eclipse's mouth. His hand trailing down before hesitantly wrapping around the older man's member.

Breaking the kiss, Eclipse moaned at the touch. Slowly, ever so slowly, Raenef pumped. Flipping Eclipse over in a surprising show of strength, he picked up the pace of his hand and attacked Eclipse's neck.

Feeling he was close to coming, Eclipse moaned, "Raenef! I'm going to come!" The younger man stopped his actions, only to grind his hips against the others. Reactions brushing, Eclipse threw his head back. Who knew that Raenef wasn't so innocent?

"I want you, "Raenef whispered in Eclipse's ear, "I want you inside me." At this Eclipse stared into Raenef eyes, shocked. But feeling the hips grind to his own, he flipped their positions.

Kissing Raenef, "it will hurt, but trust me, my Rae," he whispered. Raenef nodded, but Eclipse could see traces of fear drowned in the lust and love in his eyes.

Eclipse sucked three fingers while his other hand massaged Raenef's entrance. Once lubricated enough, he kissed Raenef firmly on the lips as his slipped one finger into the tight entrance.

Raenef almost screamed against Eclipse's lips at the sudden pain and burning sensation. He was ready for the second digit but the third was so painful a tear leaked down his face.

Kissing away the tear, Eclipse laid a gently kiss on Raenef's lips as he removed his fingers.

"Are you sure, Rae? I love you and I don't want to hurt you."

Blue met red with a smile and nodded. Spreading the pre-cum of his member over his erection as lubrications, Eclipse thrusted into Raenef in one smooth motion.

Raenef screamed in agony and the tears couldn't be stopped. Kissing them away light, Eclipse waited for Raenef to adjust. Feeling the pain ebb away, Raenef experimented by thrusting his hips. Pain washed away as he gave a cry of pleasure.

Eclipse, seeing Raenef was fine, moved in and out, gradually picking up speed. The tightness and the screams of pleasure racked his senses. Pounding into Raenef, their bodies slick with sweat, he came.

Word could not describe the pleasure either was feeling. Soon, the warm content feeling settled over them as they fell sleep in each other's arms, under the covers, with murmurs of love.

Even if their love was a sin.

End.

* * *

My first lemon fic.

Read and leave a review. Be nice.


End file.
